Prank Wars
by EmeraldLily7918
Summary: In Rikkai, April the first means out of control Havoc and chaos. With the ongoing feud between Moriko and Niou, no wonder every teacher was afraid to come to school.


**Prank Wars!**

April first was usually the day where kids could let their inner trickster free. For most schools, every student would be thinking of some master plan. For the teachers it was a day where they could be immature and make prank calls.

For Rikkai, April first was the day every teacher called in sick, except for a few brave souls. It was a day where some students pretended to have the chicken pox. It was a day that everyone feared. It was the one day that was sure to be exciting. April first was on every calendar. Right beside the skull and crossbones and right before the day every student wrote their will and asked their parents to order them a coffin.

Nobody dared to forget April first. It would be the equal to a call to the heavens for lightning to strike. Every locker was crammed with extra clothes and the nurses always made sure to bring double the everything.

It could almost be called an annual Dooms Day.

* * *

Moriko Satsuki smiled happily as she headed out the door and was immediately joined by her best friend and reluctant partner in crime, Ren. She slowed her pace just a bit for her to catch up as they both walked towards Rikkai.

"Why do we have to try and beat Niou every year?" Ren whined as she approached her friend. "Isn't a draw good enough?"

Moriko gritted her teeth in annoyance at the name. Not only did she absolutely despise Niou' very guts, she was determined to out-trick him. A draw was definitely _not_ good enough. At least not when the results had been the same for the past two years.

Ren sighed at her friend's silence. Moriko and Niou had more than just a past. They had a war and battled-filled past that had spun out of hand during their high school year. Those two, she noted, had more in common than a chipmunk and its clone. And deep down inside, despite Mori's many protests, she suspected that her friend carried a tiny crush for the silver-haired trickster.

"You are going to help, right?" Mori questioned, looking at Ren with prying amber eyes.

"Yes, but I still don't see why _I_ have to help work out your and Niou's issues." Ren protested. "You know, many people would be honored to be acknowledged as the equal of the Trickster."

"For the last time, its not issues. It's just a little competition." Mori corrected through gritted teeth.

Ren rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's why Rikkai is still under repair from your last _little competition_."

They joined the small groups of other students as they entered onto Rikkai's grounds. A tense silenced blanketed the school as students cast intrigued glances at Mori and whispers started. The feud between Mori and Niou was not unfamiliar to the school.

Mori took no notice of the attention she was attracting. After all, none of this was new. A mischievous smirk played its way onto her lips as she drew closer to the school. She heard a small groan from beside her and looked beside her. She followed Ren's line of vision to where a certain silver-haired trickster and his friend were approaching.

"Hello, Mori-san and Ren-san," Yagyuu greeted politely as they approached.

"Hey," Ren returned the greeting politely and with a dashing smile. She turned to Mori who was shooting daggers at Niou.

"Hey!" Mori protested as she received an elbow to the side. She stuck her tongue out at the reprimanding look she received from Ren and turned to the two boys. "Hello, Yagyuu-kun," then her gaze turned to the trickster. "Niou."

"Moriko."

Both Ren and Yagyuu shared an exasperated look at the iciness between the two rivals. Their whole attitude seemed to change when they came within two feet of each other.

"Well," Ren began awkwardly, breaking the tense silence. "We'll see you in class."

And with that, she turned and dragged Moriko away before a reply could be heard.

"Hey!" Mori protested one last time as she was dragged away by her hair. "Ouch!"

* * *

Niou had a title to defend. This was his last year in high school and he was determined to give the school something to remember. The past few April fool's have always been a competition between Moriko and they always ended in a draw. He was determined to crush her this year and he would.

But he couldn't keep worrying thoughts out of his head when the whole morning he heard nothing from his rival. He had a master plan brewing in his head, but he knew that Mori did too.

As he and Yagyuu entered the cafeteria, his eyes immediately went to where Mori and her friend Ren were conversing in a corner. Making a point to smirk, he strode to his table with the tennis team and waited for his plan to unfold.

Soon enough, a scream was heard. And another, and another. Niou smirked when soon, the lunch room turned into a chamber of chaos. Wriggling, slimy worms were tossed around as Niou watched in amusement. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mori and her friend quickly run out of the cafeteria. And suddenly, a worm pile of worms landed in his hair. He turned just fast enough to see Mori burst into laughter.

She had struck!

* * *

Mori knew that Niou would know it was her. In fact, she knew exactly how everything would play out. Now that she had tipped the first domino, it would only be a matter of time before everything came crashing down after it. She had something big planned and soon, everyone would know it.

* * *

As soon as school ended, Yagyuu dashed out of the room, leaving behind a flustered Niou. Re soon joined him as they walked down the hall.

"You wanted tell me something?" He asked.

"We both know that Mori and Niou-kun have to work something out." Ren replied, cutting straight to the chase.

"I'm listening."

A mischievous glint came into two pairs of eyes.

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

Mori entered a sun-filled room. She glanced at the slip of paper in her had. Yep, it was the top secret location Ren had told her to g to after school. She looked up just in time to see a certain silver-haired trickster turn around. There eyes met for a second before the door slammed shut behind them.

"Wait!" Mori cried, turning and slamming into the door. It was locked. "Dammit!" She cursed, turning around and glaring at Niou. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and pointed to the note in her hand. "Same thing as you, I guess."

"I suppose we should hug and make up." Mori replied sarcastically.

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Niou muttered dryly, wiping tears out of his eyes.

Mori nodded and a devious glint came into her eyes. "I suppose some revenge is in order."

"I like the way you think," Niou replied, straightening up and walking to the door. He pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked it.

"Don't you think going out the front door it a bit too…normal?" Mori asked staying in the room. She then walked to the window ad unlocked it with a smile.

"Puri," Niou smiled, climbing out and smiling.

* * *

Ren and Yagyuu looked at each other awkwardly as they stood before each other in a small room. A blush rose on their cheeks as they remembered what they were wearing. They suddenly turned as they heard the clicking of a lock.

Then…cackling.

"NIOU!"

"MORI!"

* * *

I know this is late, but I kinda forgot about April Fools until the actual day. Review if you want a seque. Oh, and sorry its so short.


End file.
